


Taste of Fire

by Ratha_FireSong



Series: The Seduction of Mairon [1]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 06:20:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ratha_FireSong/pseuds/Ratha_FireSong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The chance meeting of Mairon (Sauron) and Melkor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taste of Fire

**Author's Note:**

> A special thanks to Lily who has been helping me create this work.

Only few beings know of the beginning Sauron, known as Mairon when the world was new, and fewer still knew how he had come into Melkor’s service. Before his soul was twisted and marred by fire and darkness, Mairon was a Maiar to the Valar Aulë the Smith and great was his skill in creating things from the earth with his hands. Valar and Maiar alike marveled at his powers, but feared his golden and red eyes of flame. It was whispered that Mairon could create fire by just laying his eyes upon the earth. Although fire was useful in creation, Melkor had perverted it as he burned the world Arda, destroying the perfection of the Song it was wrought from. Now the Valar and Maiar feared and shunned the passions of fire only craving the light from the two trees.

Aulë would reassure his move favorite servant that he should not be ashamed of the fire within his eyes. He told him he was beautiful the way he was. In truth, Mairon was one of the most beautiful of the Maiar. The form he took upon while he walked in Adra was that of golden light. His hair shone like honey and curled about his slender, pale face. He wore fine clothing of reds or blues to allow the light to shine ever brighter around him. Mairon was a golden star among his fellow beings.

It was in his solitude, Mairon would walk among the world of Adra and witness his master’s work. Even if the first creation was gone to never retune again, he preferred it this way. Out of ashes something great and powerful could be made.

The scarred earth interested the golden Maiar greatly and he would run his fingers over the blackened earth. Many would have shunned Mairon for touching such abomination, but if something was imperfect was it not the right of the creator to burn it with fire? To make something new from the ashes and melted ruins of the creation?

“Can you not make a better world from the ashes of the old one?” Mairon whispered softly. “When iron is distorted, is it not better to melt it down to nothingness and create something new?”

A cry from a nearby cave caused Mairon to look up and he felt the darkness of Melkor at work. The Maiar had stumbled upon Melkor’s secret forge and he could not stop his feet from walking towards the cave. He had only seen the Dark One only a few times in his life and he found something captivating about him. His skills of creation matched that of his master Aulë, but there was something different about Melkor. For the most part, Mairon ignored it and turned his attentions to his Valar. It was only when he found that Aulë had chosen Yavanna as his consort did Mairon turn to solitude and away from Valinor.

Quietly, Mairon crept into the secret forge of Melkor and found him there holding a small creature in his hand. His hair was black as the Void and his skin was dark grey. His eyes were golden and smoldering as he kept up with his work on the frightened being in his hand. It looked up terrified at his tormentor and Mairon realized that this being was one of the creations of the Valar.

But he did nothing to save it.

 **“Show yourself!”** Melkor called out in anger, his eyes never leaving the creation in his hands. **“Who are you and why are you here?”**

Mairon did not know what to say at first until the words came tumbling from his lips.

“I am Mairon, Maiar of the Valar Aulë the Smith,” He said without fear and moved closer to the Dark Valar, “The Valar do not know I am here on Arda nor shall I tell them of our meeting or what has taken place here.”

Melkor just huffed at this and finally his eyes turned up to stare at Mairon before him.

 **“It does not matter if they find out or not. Soon they will know my work.”** He turned back to his work and ignored the Maiar completely. The pitiful creature cried out and struggled violently, trying to get away from the fire of Melkor’s hands. **“If you do not struggle to flee, it will not hurt so much.”** He spoke to the creature as it cried out in pain.

Watching this sinful act take place, Mairon’s whole body trembled but not from fear or disgust – but from fascination and awe.  He should run and go tell his masters what was happening to their creation, but he found that he could not move from the spot he was sitting at. If he did move it was only to move closer to Melkor. This being that the Valar deemed perfect was going through a new transformation into something strong. It was like hardening iron under the intense heat. It had to hurt, but what came from the pain was strong.

Mairon’s hand reached out and he stroked along the creature’s body to sooth it from its pain. Melkor said nothing to him of his act of kindness nor his fingers stopped melting and burning the flesh and bone until his dark creature formed in his hands. It bared its teeth at the two of them and gave out a small cry of anger. It was an ugly being that did not need the light of the Valar to live and craved the darkness.

 **“My Orc,”** Melkor whispered proudly and set the being down into the earth, **“I shall have armies to defend my land from the Valar and they shall be strong.”**

 “And they shall be strong beings and will be a great army,” Mairon answered, “But the Valar will not be pleased with you burning and shaping their creatures into these beings. They believe that fire is a distortion of the Songs.”

**“The Valar created fire, but they feel that it is not perfection. Fire is too much of a challenge for them.”**

“Yes I believe so. Some of the Valar tell me that my eyes are like twin flames and I could burn a patch of earth if I stare at it too long.”

The Maiar would jest at Mairon for his eyes, but he could see the truth – they found him unnatural. Even if Aulë’s words comforted him only a little, Mairon felt that his form was not his fault. It was the way his form was created.

 **“You do not know if you do not try,”** Melkor suddenly said and Mairon looked up at him in confusion, **“Burn this patch of ground here if you can.”**  He moved aside and gestured to the place he had been sitting.

What was Melkor asking? Did he really believe that Mairon could create fire at will like he did? Fire and Ice were the powers of Melkor and none of the other Valar could create such elements. Feeling the need to prove that he could not do it, Mairon stared at the fresh earth with his red eyes. The sensation of flames licking the earth, marring it and consuming it into nothing filled Mairon and his body was drowning with the sensations. Smoke bellowed out from the darkened ground and flames burst forth from nowhere. Mairon cried out and moved away from the fire as if it was something evil. He placed his arms over his face to shield in fear of burning up more of the earth.

 **“I suppose they are jealous of you.”** Melkor whispered as he carved around the fire that was created, not smothering it. Something as beautiful as this fire should not die. **“The Valar will not be pleased if they find out about this.”** He smiled, showing his teeth.

What had he done? Mairon trembled feeling hot tears roll down his face and he turned up to look at Melkor. He had created fire by his will alone like Melkor and if the Valar found out about this power, he would be shunned and rejected – maybe even worse than that. The fact that Melkor commanded him to create fire also terrified him, yet thrilled the Maiar at the same time. He felt something stir in his soul and grow from the command Melkor had given him.

“I do not know what will become of me…if the Valar find out about my power. They might leave me alone or-“

**“They might end you.”**

Thrown into the Void, thrown into the Night Door to float in darkness without end. Mairon’s body trembled in fear and he looked up at Melkor who turned away from him to look at his other creatures.

 **“I must build my fortress or they shall end me as well.”** Melkor whispered as his fingers creased the Balrog at his feet.

Mairon watched Melkor touch his creatures with fondness and found himself wishing that Melkor would touch him like that. Touching had never occurred in the realm he was born in. The Valar had their mates and so did the Maiar, but he had no mate. No one to share anything with and that made him feel empty. Aulë’s rejection had scarred Mairon’s heart and believed that he would not find the one for him. Slowly, Mairon stood up and pressed himself against Melkor’s back. The sensations of ice and fire filled his being and made him shake violently. He gripped the dark fabric of his robe and dared to say the words of alliance.

“What must I do to serve you?”

Melkor stopped his touches, but would not look over his shoulder at the Maiar pressed up against him. They stayed in silence for a few minutes until he spoke again.

**“Build my fortress and create my army of Orcs. As well as anything else your clever mind can create.”**

“As you wish.”

Mairon released Melkor from his hold and his eyes turned over to the cage of beings Melkor had to destroy to create his ugly beings. They looked to Mairon for safety and salvation from the Dark One, but he smiled and plucked one up into his hand. The fire of his eyes and hands burned at the poor small creature and he sat there as he mimicked his master's work. Melkor seemed pleased with this turn of events and moved behind Mairon to guide his hands as they worked. 


End file.
